bastion_of_kanalthisfandomcom-20200213-history
Bastion Force Abilities List
Light Side Force Abilities This is a list of abilities that the Bastion of Kan'althis recognizes as within the confines of the era and canon for Star Wars: The Old Republic. As a Jedi/Light Side Guild, these are abilities that are Light Side specific or rather have no specific alignment, such as Force Push. The specifics for how these abilities work in Roleplaying is available on our guild website. For a full list of force abilities in the Star Wars universe, click here. __TOC__ Force Category: Alter Alter Damage A force technique that allows the user to change the damage inflicted upon a target by their lightsaber. Can make the difference between killing an opponent or completely disabling a droid or piece of machinery. (Mastery of this skill also requires mastery of hand-to-hand combat, per lore) Alter Image The user of this ability can alter his or her own personal features, such as the voice, height, weight, skin color, body shape, facial features, and sex. (proficiency determines traits: Basic: voice; Adv: height/weight/skin color; Mastery: Body shape, facial features, and sex) Alter Environment This Force ability allows the user to manipulate nature, enabling the creation of phenomena such as force whirlwinds or fog. Can be used to adjust temperatures, electrical discharges, create vacuums or increase air pressure (increasing air pressure requires air to begin with.). Animal Friendship Aka animal bond/ beast control/ beast trick, this ability allows the user to control an animal. Various levels of proficiency determine what can be done once the ability is used. Battle Meditation A force ability that considerably boosts the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual’s allies while simultaneously reducing the opponent’s combat-effectiveness. The only current user is Bastion of Kan'althis Grandmaster Savi Algale. Cleanse Mind A force power that allows the user to negate an ongoing mind-affecting force power from themselves or an ally within line of sight. Combustion An ability that allows the user to cause an object to explode or combust by sheer force of will. Object size/ resistance to flame as well as control of said reaction depends on user proficiency. Can be counteracted by another force user. Conceal Other A part of the mind trick family, and also known as force illusion, this allows a very advanced user to trick the target into believing something is not there, be it an item, a person, or a fleet of ships. The larger and more vast the object(s) being concealed, the more taxing it is on the user and the higher chance of permanent damage to the victim. Crucitorn A technique for transcending physical pain beyond normal thresholds. Either by increasing it in the target through intrusion in their mind (Dark side) or decreasing it on one’s self or another (Light Side/Gray.) Doppelganger Allows the user to use the force to create a perfect illusion of themself. Can be used on objects. Extremely draining on all but the most experienced users. Droid Disable AKA Ionize is a force power that allows a Jedi to overload and damage electronic systems such as droids. Electric Judgement AKA Emerald Lightning, this ability, can manifest as yellow or green energy but is similar in appearance and usage to force lightning. It is not common and is not permitted for use by most Jedi. used due to era conflicts. Force Barrier The user uses the force energy around them to form a barrier around the target be it friend, foe, or self. Force Bellow Allows one to amplify their voice using the force Force Blinding a blinding flash that emanates from the user’s hand. Only those proficient in force sight can counter this technique if used soon enough. Force Blast A powerful telekinetic exertion of the force that is a more powerful version of force push, allowing the user to move objects or opponents out of the way in a much more aggressive manner than a push. Force Breach A Mastery of Force Suppression. Force Suppression Force Burst A sphere of concentrated force energy shot at, or sent after a target with high accuracy and speed. Force Cloak Aka Force Camouflage, a rarely seen force talent involving the manipulation of the light waves to render the practitioner virtually invisible to the naked eye. Force Confusion Uses the force to muddle one’s mind. Is quicker and easier to use than Mind Trick, but is also easier to resist. Force Defend (Variation of Tutaminis) Force Deflection A highly demanding form of the force and one that took a large amount of skill to be able to redirect incoming attacks such as blaster fire when they didn’t carry a saber or chose not to use one. Force Disarm The force user pulls the weapon from their opponent’s grasp, effectively disarming them of their weapon. After the first three lessons, one can choose to pull the weapon into their grasp and use it. Force-Flash A Force Ability related to Droid Disable, it emits a static discharge that temporarily disables security holocams. Will NOT be successful on base holocams due to hardening UNLESS you roll a Nat 20 roll, OR its scripted into an RP event. Force Flight AKA Force Levitate, this is a sub-ability of Telekinesis and allows the user to levitate using the force. Force Illusion A very advanced form of Mind Trick that allows the user to project an image into the mind of another such as encroaching flames or another identical image of themselves. With mastery of this, an individual can make a single target see a fleet of warships (with an 18 base roll and Mastery of this ability.) Force Jump AKA Force Leap, allows the user to use the force to augment their ability to jump certain distances or heights. Force Light An ability that can weaken dark side users, and even containing the dark side to small regions, or large objects (such as obelisks or temples) with mastery of this ability. Force Orb Created from pure force energy that obstructed the surrounding environment, forming a bubble of air. Typically it only works underwater, but with sufficient training and practice, it can be adapted to be used in environments hostile to oxygen breathing species. Force Persuasion Uses the force to exert some influence over another individual, however, it does not work on some species in the universe. Force Projection An advanced form of Force Illusion that created an identical image of the user to all around them, instead of a specific individual. With mastery, this can provide an image of a fleet of warships to an entire opposing fleet (with an 18 base roll and Mastery of this ability.) Force Pull A form of the telekinesis Family that used the force to draw an object or person closer to the user. The advanced form of this is Force Disarm. Force Push A member of the telekinesis family, this ability used the force to push an object or person away from the user. The advanced form of this is Saber Throw, Force Whirlwind, or Force Throw; and mastery of it can lead to the ability Force Wave. Force Repulse An extremely powerful telekinetic Force power similar in function to Force Push, and perhaps even more to Force Blow, but on a far larger scale, akin to that of Force Wave, Force Repulse was no more or less than a gigantic telekinetic explosion. The user would concentrate on the Force and violently push it outwards, creating rapidly-expanding kinetic ripples in space, flinging nearby objects away at high velocity. Force Stun Deadens the senses and perceptions of the Target, effectively stopping most movements. Stasis amplified this effect to total paralysis, and Stasis Field allowed it to be used for a larger group, rather than an individual. Advanced users can turn this into a Force Stasis, and Mastery can turn it into an entire stasis field. Force Subjugate Not applicable to this Era. Force Suppression Tricks the victim into believing they have been cut off from the force even though they haven't. While technically a Gray Jedi ability, it is not strictly forbidden to be learned by those who have reached Knighthood. Force Whirlwind A more advanced form of Force Push, and a rather feeble version of Force Wave. The Jedi would alter the air currents around an opponent, turning it into a maelstrom. Force Weapon Force Weapon was a Force ability that allowed the user to imbue an unpowered weapon with the Force for a period of time. By channeling energy into the weapon, it allowed the wielder to strike and do more damage than the weapon's simple appearance would suggest. As a useful side effect, a Force-imbued weapon could be used to block lightsabers without damaging the weapon. This ability has no specific attunement, despite its name, and can be used by Light and Dark side force users alike. Malacia Involves inducing dizziness and nausea by using the force to turn an opponents equilibrium against them. If successful it is debilitating to the victim. Mind Trick The use of the Force to alter a target's perceptions or to plant a suggestion in their mind. Also refers to a family of abilities listed (mostly) in this section such as force confusion. Advanced practitioners can turn this ability into Mind Probe, and masters of Mind Trick could even use it as Mind Control on the weakwilled - though it is generally frowned upon. Move Object The most basic form of Telekinesis, and is the key building block for force push/pull and their associated abilities within the Telekinesis family. Plant Surge Plant Surge, or Consitor Sato, was a light side Force power which allowed the user to improve the plant's rate of growth and even affect the manner in which it grows. In battle, the ability to control a plant's growth with the Force could be used to cause plants to grow with incredible speed directly under the user's control, causing plant life to grow and twist around opponents, ensnaring anyone who wasn't quick enough to avoid it. Once ensnared, the victim would find it difficult to dodge and fight, and nearly impossible to move unless they escaped through force or finesse. Projected Fighting This is an extension of one's physical abilities to fight an opponent without making physical contact. Usually applied for hand-to-hand combat. Protection Bubble A derivative of Force Barrier, allows one to encompass themselves or another they are in contact within a protective bubble of the force. Pyrokinesis A Force power that allowed a Force-user to manipulate and generate fire by rubbing and heating up air molecules together. Difficult to control due to its two major components: the generation of the fire and the manipulation of the fire. Modifiers for both generation and manipulation are separate. Revitalize A light side Force technique that revitalized an exhausted, wounded or, unconscious user, or whoever the user directed it at. Being a Force-based power, it did not work on non-organics such as droids. Revelation Not applicable for this Era. Sever Force This was a non-lethal Force power by which a being's connection to the Force was interrupted, or blocked from them with a wall of light side energy. The only members of Bastion of Kan'althis who are permitted to use such an ability is the Council. And only then in dire circumstances. Wall of Light An immense manifestation of potentially destructive light side Force energy created by the focused power of a united Jedi front. When performed successfully, a wall of light allowed participants to effectively contain or purge the power of the dark side from a specific location, or sever an especially dangerous dark-side user from their Force connection.